My Christmas Date, M rated
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Here's chapter 5 with an extra part, M RATED. This is exactly the same chapter, only with an extra M rated part.


**A/N****: Here's the M version of this chapter Thanks to my beta **_phnxgrl _**who had the idea of this chapter after she read the scene of the shower. I hope you will like it.**

_Sweety_

* * *

_It is Christmas and, as always Jane does nothing, unlike his colleagues. But something will happen that will change his mind. Throughout the story, you will be transported through the memories of our heroes on happier periods of their lives._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Veronica looked at the young couple walking in the snow outside the house, hand in hand. They really seem to stick to one another more than they cared to admit. She was sad for them. She knew what it was that not to be able to live freely your love for having lived it herself. When she was young, really young, she had loved a man with all her heart and he had loved her too. They knew each other for a long time. They had virtually grown up together.

He was from a good family, rich and important. She was a farmer's daughter. Her Father worked hard to support his family and she was proud. She could not help feeling ashamed of her condition. This shame prevented her from being with the man her heart had chosen. Then one day, despite the bans and the threat of being disinherited. She had fled her family to live with him. She did not care in the least. Today, she still was with him. Her Duncan was the man of her life.

So she understood her guests, at least in part. She did not know what prevented them from being together. It must have been really important for them to deny their right to their happiness. She had to find a way to help them. She could not bear to see them so sad. It cracked her heart to see two souls so tormented.

A hands landing on her stomach and a head landing on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She turned her head slightly to see Duncan smiling tenderly. She returned it. He placed a kiss on her cheek lovingly. She thanked God for giving her such a wonderful man.

- "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

- "Them," she replied pointing at the couple outside the picture window.

- "I see, Veronica…You do know you can not always help everyone" he recalled.

- "I know, Duncan…I feel so sad for them I must try." she whispered. "They remind me of us when we were so young."

- "Veronica, I noticed it too…So what can we do?" Duncan said acknowledging what Veronica saw was real to him.

He suspected that they were acutely aware too. They obviously suffered from not being able to love each other freely. He would have wanted to do something for them. To give them what life had offered him, but how? He had no idea. He was convinced his wife would. She always did her best to help those in need. These two really needed her help.

- "Veronica love… What for them will you do?" He asked nuzzling against her neck.

- "I don't know, Duncan… I'm going find out." Veronica said.

- "I trust you on this Veronica." Duncan said firmly.

The couple observed their guests from the window a moment longer before going to the kitchen. Their guests would have to stay a little longer because of the snowstorm. They would need to eat. Veronica noticed that Teresa was a bit too thin. She would have to fatten her a little.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon walked in the cold for several minutes while Jane walked away without saying where he was going. She knew he was not too far behind. He would join her later. So in the meantime, she walked and enjoyed the peace and beauty of this area. Everything was so white and pristine. The snow was still fresh, no footprints or nothing to mar the beauty and tranquility. She loved when it was like that. It was lovely that no one had set foot on it. She could leave her mark first. It was a bit childish idea. Sometimes you have to let your inner child come out to play. She liked being a little less like adult and more like Patrick. She swore his inner child was out to play everyday. If she was not expecting something from him right now. She had lost sight of her partner. He must be up to no good she thought.

Something cold landed on the back of her neck. She felt the snow flow into her clothes and she began to shiver. She heard laughter she recognized it easily. Turning around, her eyes fell on Patrick laughing with tears in his eyes. She put her hands on her hips and tried a look of outraged and angered. However, the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her. Patrick lobbed another at her which struck her firmly in the chest. Teresa realized that he was far from finished with her. This was War and she intended to win it.

She ducked behind a tree. It was a good move since the snowball intended for her struck the tree instead. She took the protection of the tree to plan her counterstrike. She made ammunition and waited until he showed himself. He had out flanked her when a snowball hit her on her back shoulder. Knowing where her quarry was she let loose with a barrage of snowballs so quick that Patrick was covered and looked like a snow man. Teresa laughed with joy. She was her hometown snowball champion for nothing.

Patrick to be not undone charged picked her up and deposited her into the clean snow. He was on top of her as Teresa looked up his lips were descending on to hers. They kissed in the snow. He rolled her over so that he was buried into the snow and not her. They kissed again. The snow adhering to her eyelashes had a special appeal. Patrick could appreciate her innate beauty. He kissed her again. Teresa getting a wicked look to her eyes kissed him once again then shoved him deeper in the snow as she got up shrieking and laughing.

She ran toward the warmth of the house with Patrick thundering behind her. He caught her at the door where they shared another quick kiss but the door opened and Teresa streaked up the stairs.

Patrick covered in snow shook some of it off as he pursued all the way to their room. Catching her once again in the Bathroom they kissed. Teresa got undressed as Patrick adjusted the heat for the shower. They were both chilled to bone. Teresa got in first after stripping naked in front of him. Patrick was stunned but Teresa beckoned him in the warmth of the falling water. Patrick too stripped and accompanied her in the shower.

The warmth of the water did them good. Teresa closed her eyes and let her head fall back while enjoying the water flowing over her face. She felt Patrick get closer then she raised her head while opening her eyes. He leaned over and she could feel his breath on her belly making her shiver. He straightened with shower gel in his hand that he placed on her belly then spread the soap over her body.

Teresa pressed her lips together to contain the moans that came from her throat. His hands were warm against her skin. This action was incredibly tender. He washed and warmed her without having inappropriate gestures. She thanked him with a look. He slowly approached her legs, washed her thighs and knelt to wash her feet then stood up. Once he rose even with her lips. He could not resist the urge to kiss her. The kiss was full of passion Teresa responded with an urgency.

Patrick ran a hand over her back then pulled her to him. He let the tears running down his cheeks which mixed with the water from the shower. Teresa placed her hand on his cheek intensifying the kiss even more. She stopped when she realized he was crying. She drew back her head, stared at his face and slid her thumb over his cheek to wipe the tears.

- "Are you okay, Patrick?" She asked worriedly.

- "I'm very well, Teresa" he replied though, the tears kept appearing.

- "Then why are you crying?" She asked perplexed.

- "I am very happy, Teresa" he smiled as he approached her.

- "Really…?" She asked with incredulity

In response, he leaned over and took possession of her lips in a soft, slow kiss. He loved her, oh yes he loved her and it hurt that his heart unable to go further with her. But he had two reasons for not doing so.

_**1) **_He did not feel ready yet. He wanted their first time to be perfect and not in a shower because they were cold.

_**2) **_He did not want to hurt her. He knew once they returned to Sacramento they could not continue. They had already gone too far. He knew it would not be easy to come back to reality.

He pulled away after a moment then rinsed her off, shut off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped his companion in it before doing the same for him. They dried themselves before returning to the room and get dressed. Teresa hardly dared look at him. She was still a little surprised at what had happened.

She had taken a shower with him. She had been naked in front and they hugged skin to skin. That was both exciting and scary. How could she return to normal life after such a time? It would not be easy. She was not even certain she could. She cast a glance at him to see that he was in the same condition. This somewhat reassured her. She came over then placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

- "Patrick, I ..." she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

- "Why dear Teresa would you be?" He asked worriedly.

- "I'm sorry because I just pushed you to go further than you wanted. I should not have." Teresa stated,

- "You are blameless in this. I wanted it too." Patrick said with a smile.

Teresa smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek. She stood up and dressed warmly before leaving the room. She let him get dress to and went to living room to stand next to the fire. Coming down she passed Veronica busy removing the puddles they had created.

- "Oh Veronica, Please let me do that. It is our fault… I'm so sorry but we had a snow…" Teresa said but was stopped.

- "Yes I saw it. It was quite spectacular the way you pelted Patrick that he could not send even one your way! I'm almost done. Go by the fire it was recently stoked by Duncan. It should be the right place to ward off your chills." Veronica sweetly said.

- "Ok Veronica I'm only doing this under protest." Teresa said with a smile on her face.

- "Nonsense child, so where did you leave those wet clothes?" Veronica said mopping up the last of the puddles.

- "They are in the bathroom…Patrick is in the room getting dress. So I suggest you knock first." Teresa said as she descended the stairs.

Patrick felt much warmer having removed the wet clothes and was now dressed in dry ones. He heard a knock at the door.

- "Please enter" Patrick sweetly said.

- "Hello Patrick you look warmer than you did awhile ago. I thought the abominable Snowman had returned then I realized it was just you covered in snow." The old woman said with a twinkle in her eyes.

- "Yeah well you see we had a…" Patrick started to say but was stopped by the older woman.

- "I saw Teresa what she did to you…She sure has a good aim! So what is it you both do? She was in some sort of Law Enforcement?" Veronica asked.

- "You know that topic had not come up but you are right she and I are in Law Enforcement" Patrick said.

- "I thought so considering her aim was spot on. Oh that must be exciting…So what type of law do you both do?" Veronica asked.

- "Well we deal with all types of cases mostly those of murder…Teresa and I have put away many bad guys. Too bad there few of the worst still out there we have not caught yet." Patrick said with his eye turning sad and introspective.

- "So the ones you haven't caught are they dangerous?" Veronica asked.

- "Yes very and certain ones think they are so smart too because they elude us." Patrick said.

- "Well Teresa is downstairs at the fire I suggest you join her. I need to get those wet clothes of yours in the dryer." Veronica said as she left Patrick to pick up the sopping wet clothes.

**- oooo -**

_She stood in front of the fireplace staring into the embers with their discussion in the morning still rang in her ears. It was his fear of hurting her or having her disappear from his life. This fear never left her either. She was afraid to see him accomplish his revenge of killing the man responsible for his misfortune. She had tried everything to change his mind and she knew it was a losing battle. She decided she would not insist anymore. She just wanted him to think about his life. What he really wanted. She knew what she wanted. It was him that she wanted in her life for a long time already._

_Lost in her thoughts she felt his warm hands surround her then land on her stomach while his head approached her ear. _

_- "Patrick__…__! You startled me." She said turning to face him._

_She was still holding his hands and saw him staring at her with envy. He had this look in his eyes. It was the fire he tried to fight._

_She felt Patrick let go of her hand and bring his to her cheek in a tender gesture. He also wanted it, even though, he knew he should not. But she was so beautiful with her nose and cheeks still reddened by the recent cold. Her eyes shined with desire looking up at him. The temptation was too great and he could not resist._

_He slowly leaned forward, giving her time to get out if she wanted, but she did nothing. Instead, the woman placed her free hand on his cheek while stroking it gently and tenderly. Her act made him understand that she agreed with what he was about to do. He moved closer and yet they were only a few millimeters from each other. But this time Teresa did not shut her eyes. She wanted to see his expression when they would kiss. She would know whether he really loved her or not._

_His heart was pounding in his chest. He was nervous. He would kiss Teresa he wanted it. It also frightened him. He had kissed her many times over the last few days. This time it was different. Would he regret it later? He did not want to hurt her. He was afraid he might. He knew he was about to change their lives forever. This would put her in even more danger by doing so._

_The woman must have felt his fear as she smiled tenderly and began to emerge from his embrace. Before she had time to decline, he grabbed her face and slammed his lips on hers._

_Teresa felt a million sparks spread throughout her body, from her lips and ending in her toes. Instinctively, she placed her hand on his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. Her body was in full contact with Patrick still standing in front of the fire. They danced a few steps away to lower the temperature in the room which had suddenly soared. With her chest pinned against his she felt Patrick lean against a wall. He opened his lips, letting his tongue caress her lips. She parted them to grant him access. Their tongues touched again as the sparks flew throughout the room._

_They kissed until the lack of air forced them to separate. Lisbon opened her eyes she did not remember having closed them. She looked up at him. She had a small smile on her face. Gazing up she saw he had his eyes closed, his cheeks red and a smile on his face which matched her own. She smiled wider this time. She was happy, really happy. She thought that she would see regret on his face. That was not the case at all. There was nothing except happiness and that made her even happier. However, she had this fear inside of her. This fear was that he would push her away again later. He would do it when they had to return to Sacramento. She knows she made the agreement with him. However, at this moment she did not want to honor it._

_She knew it would not be easy to go back to her life and act as if nothing had happened. She knew that Patrick would wait if he really loved her. If he wanted to experience something with her later after Red John would no longer be a threat. She decided she would wait for him no matter how long that was. He was hers!_

_Patrick finally opened his eyes with his smile still in place. His hand continued to slowly stroke Teresa's cheek while she smiled up at him. He wanted to tell her so much how much he cared for her. How could he make her understand that there could be nothing between them at this moment? As long as Red John was still free, he could not take that risk. He did not want to lose her. He could not lose her. He knew that if they tried anything. The killer would know and would attack her. Teresa was already in his sights, he would not hasten her death._

_The woman moved up her hand from his cheek to his hair and she let her fingers get lost in his curls. His hair was still wet from the shower. She did not care. She could spend hours like that with Patrick's gently caress on her cheek and their bodies in full contact. _

_So, reluctantly, Teresa separated and led him by his hand to the couch which had a comforter. Sitting down Teresa tossed it over the pair. They both smiled at each other. She faced him then staring into his eyes. This was new to them, this intimacy. Both Teresa and Patrick had fears. Though, on the other hand, they were happy. They had crossed that line and unfortunately they could not go further. They both knew it. They were under no illusions. They could experience something wonderful while here. It would have to end by going back to Sacramento._

_**- oooo -**_

_Veronica had come into the living room from the kitchen to see them in a warm embrace. She felt some what like a voyeur. She cleared her throat to alert the love birds of her presence._

_- "You both look very comfortable. I wanted to tell you. The meal will be ready in an hour," Veronica explained._

_- "Ok Veronica we will not be late. We will see you later." Patrick replied._

_Patrick stood up and placed his hand out. Teresa grabbed it and after folding the comforter. They walked out of the living room then disappeared up the stairs. Veronica watched as they left then she returned to the kitchen with a big smile on her face. Whatever differences they had it must have been resolved._

_**- oooo -**_

_Patrick entered the room, followed by Teresa. He could see Teresa tremble. He knew it was the excitement. He approached her placed his hands then slowly undress her. She submitted without a word still trembling. She had never been hesitant with men. Most told her she was the aggressor. This time it was Patrick and she was happy to let him lead._

_Teresa knew that nothing would happen unless he wanted it. She was convinced Patrick was not about to consummate their relationship. However, she was surprised as he continued to undress her until she was clad only in her underwear and bra. Teresa did not mind being in this low amount of clothes but the floor was getting cold as was the room. To speed up the process she started undressing him until they had the same amount of clothes on. Patrick smiled then picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. He pulled the cover back and entered himself._

_Patrick made the first move with caressing her cheek again. This made her look at his face. He was above her and smiling with a beatific pleasure. It seemed like he was imagining many moves ahead. Teresa smiled she knew his imagination. She was just hoping he would catch up in the physical world which what he had imagined for her. She put her hand on his and laced their fingers._

_He loved himself so close to her lips that she could feel his breath on hers. Then they made contact and her body responded by arching up toward him. The kiss was gentle at first then it became more urgent. Teresa responded by removing her bra so he could start trailing kisses from her neck to her breasts which were very much erect. She could not believe he was actually doing it. She thought he would stop and refuse to go any further but she was wrong. At this time she knew he was going to places only they would ever know. She braced herself for the first orgasm. It was explosive as Patrick continued to lavish his gently attention on her mounds._

_She grabbed his T-shirt after the wave subsided. She recovered enough to help him remove it. She started to kiss his broad chest and she felt his response. He still had underwear and that was the hardest part. Would they really go that far? Her question was answered when Patrick raise up to remove his boxers and her panties in one quick movement. _

_He claimed her lips again as Teresa felt his ardor pushing urgently at her core which made her start to pant in anticipation. He gently started probing with his magic fingers he teased which drove her wild then he plunged deep inside her as she felt her muscled clench around them and when he moved them she felt the beginning of Orgasm 2 building fast. He smiled seeing the desired result as Teresa fell once again in a crescendo of pleasure waves._

_This time it took almost twice as long to recover. She wanted to please him so she started kissing him as he lowered himself on his back. Soon his shaft was bulging in her expert hands and Patrick was groaning while the shaft pulsated with pleasure. Patrick threw his head back as Teresa expertly suckled on his flesh up one side then the other. She teased the tip then as soon as she was almost finished Patrick reversed her so he could start pleasuring her too by eating her out. She immediately clamped her legs around his head as he lapped up her sweet nectar._

_Teresa felt the next orgasm crash over her as Patrick stubbornly did not cooperate._

_- "Teresa we need a condom" he panted._

_- "No we do not! We are both clean. Patrick quick being stubborn and enter me now!" Teresa said. _

_Patrick knew he had to accept her order then she forced her dripping wet lips apart then he placed his engorged shaft into her. She gasps as she adjusted to his size. Then he began slowly at first but they got into the rhythm rather quickly. She moved her hips to grind him to plunge even deeper and she cried out his name._

_- "Oh Patrick!" she said as she climaxed._

_- "Oh Teresa__…__ I love you." Patrick said as he finally released his load and followed her into oblivion._

_They lay entwined basking in the after glow. They looked over at the clock. It was almost time for dinner. They certainly did not want to smell of sex for their host so they both padded into the shower to clean up when turned into round 4._

_She took his hand leading him in the shower and the warmth of the water did them good. Lisbon closed her eyes and let her head fall back. She enjoyed the water flowing over her face. She felt Patrick get closer. She raised her head while opening her eyes. He leaned over and she could feel his breath on her belly which made her shiver. He straightened with shower gel in his hand that he placed on her belly then spread the soap on her body._

_Teresa was instantly turned on. She pressed her lips together to contain the moans that came from her throat. His hands were oh so skillful. They were soft and warm against her skin. The sensation was incredibly tender. He washed her slowly. He slowly approached her legs, washed her thighs, knelt to wash her feet then stood up gently. Once in front of her, he could not resist the urge to kiss her and that was what he did. He kissed her with passion. She replied fervently to the kiss._

_Patrick ran a hand across her back and pulled her to him, letting the tears running down his cheeks, mixing with the water from the shower. The woman put her hand on the back of his head that intensified the kiss even more. She stopped when she realized he was crying. She drew back her head then stared at his face. She slid her thumbs along his cheeks to wipe away the tears which were mixing with the shower._

_- "Are you okay, Patrick?" She asked worriedly. She had lots of reaction to people having sex with her but crying was a new one._

_- "Teresa, I am very well," he replied._

_- "Patrick if you are so well__…__Then why are you crying?" She asked being very perplexed._

_- "Teresa do not worry I'm just so happy" he smiled as he approached her._

_- "Really Patrick you sure have a strange way in showing it?" Teresa said with a soft kiss._

_He pulled away after a moment and after rinsing Lisbon, he stopped the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped his companion in it before doing the same for him. They dried themselves before returning to the room and get dressed. Lisbon hardly dared look at Jane, still a little surprised at what had happened__…_

_- __"__I want to move in with you__"__ Patrick said and Teresa looked up at him._

_- __"__What? Why?__"__ Teresa asked, surprise._

_- __"__ I love you and I want to move in with you__"__ he explained._

_Teresa looked straight in his eyes to see that he really wanted it. She wanted it too. She kissed him._

_- __"__ Okay__"__ she whispered against his lips._

**- oooo -**

Veronica came in the Living Room and saw Teresa by the fire covered in a comforter that had its home on couch. She was dozing.

- "Teresa where is Patrick?" Veronica sweetly asked as she shook the young woman awake.

- "What…? Oh Hi Veronica…What did you ask me?" Teresa said with a yawn.

- "I asked. Where is Patrick? Last I saw of him he said he would be joining you." Veronica said. "I wanted to tell both of you. Dinner was ready."

- "He is not down here but I will go find him and get him down to the dining area." Teresa said.

- "Very Good Teresa, we will be waiting on him." Veronica said leaving.

Teresa got up stretched and started to figure out where her partner might be hiding.

- "Veronica where was the last time you spoke to him" Teresa called out from the bottom of the stairs.

- "In your room I saw him last" Veronica yelled out.

- "Thank You Veronica…I will look there first." she said as she ascended the stairs.

She got to their door and softly knocked. She had no idea what could be happening behind that door. Maybe there would be nothing at all if he was not in there. Teresa knocked a bit louder this time and called out.

- "Patrick are you in there?" She queried.

She received no answer so braving whatever she would find she opened the door. She looked around then saw him passed out half dressed on the bed totally asleep.

Teresa padded over to him and pushed him gently.

- "Oh come on Teresa we just had the time of our lives. It maybe nothing to you But I love you." Patrick mumbled still solidly asleep.

Teresa's eyes lit up. He was dreaming about her. She crept a bit closer as he reached out and pin her to his chest. This startled her as she screamed and Patrick awoke.

- "Teresa…?" He seemed confused.

- "Let go of me Jane!" Teresa said squirming.

- "Why am I in the bed? I thought we were showering together?" Patrick said sleepily.

- "We did, but then I went downstairs and you staid there." Teresa said. "Look let go of me Veronica has dinner ready. Come down once you have… er… removed your problem."

Teresa danced away after Patrick released her. He still could not understand her reluctance they had made love after all. It was so glorious too. Patrick busied in cleaning up and getting all the way dressed. He was whistling as he came down the stairs.

**-oooo-**

Veronica, Duncan and Timmy were seated when Teresa came in the room.

- "So did you find him dear?" Veronica asked.

- "Yes Veronica he was asleep upstairs. I guess that snowball fight took much out of him. Hello Timmy." Teresa said.

- "Hello Ms. Lisbon…I was telling Gran this was the first hot meal I have had in the past 48 hours." Timmy said. "Also I stopped by the garage. They need a part which I will go get in Reno. The roads are clear that way. Heading into Ca where you were going not yet. I never understood why Nevada which gets as much snow as here gets their roads plowed before CA does."

- "Well Thank You Timmy for that news… Oh here is Patrick say hello to our rescuer." Teresa said.

Patrick came up and kissed Teresa then spoke.

- "Oh hello all, Veronica this looks like a wonderful meal. Thanks again for the rescue and leaving us with your grand parents Timmy. We have had a wonderful Christmas. Is that not right Teresa?" Patrick said as he sat down.

- "Yes Patrick a simply wonderful time… I could not envision a better way to spend the holiday." Teresa said as if nothing had happen.

Timmy bowed his head and said grace then the meal conversation changed to listen to Timmy as he regaled what he had experienced in the past 48 hours. Patrick was not paying too close attention to Timmy but his eyes were riveted on Teresa. He loved studying her and today even more.

After the meal was finished Timmy kissed his Grand Mother and hugged his Grand Father then headed out the door there was more stranded motorists to help.

- "Who wants desert?" Duncan asked seeing that Timmy had already taken a slice for himself.

Veronica brought the dessert which was a chocolate cake. She had prepared then set it on the table. She held the knife to her husband who was in charge of cutting more of the slices then pass them around the table. Patrick looked around him with joy evident on all the faces. Teresa was smiling. He looked at Veronica and Duncan and he envied them. They seemed so happy being so in love. They had pictures around the house showing their lives. These pictures were of them as a young couple, of their children and grandchildren.

Patrick still remembered his past with his wife and daughter. Those were happy moments. He regretted not to have snapped more photos of his angels before it was too late. He had a few though, not enough. That would not happen with Teresa. He wanted to document it all. So he would have more memories to look at when he was old.

These few days away from Sacramento gave him the chance to taste another life. Here with these people. They did not know him or his past. Teresa was sitting next to him smiling and talking with Veronica. From time to time she took his hand under the table when she felt he stayed too long in his painful memories. It made him think about what he really wanted.

He watched her carefully then he had the sudden urge to kiss her. When she turned her eyes toward him, she saw his look then she understood. She slowly approached him grabbing his hand under the table. He placed his lips gently on hers. It was a brief kiss. It warmed both their hearts. Teresa gazed at Veronica and the latter smiled affectionately.

The rest of meal went in joy and good humor. Later, they got up to move to the lounge for coffee. Patrick naturally had tea. The Mentalist sat on a sofa and Teresa sat very close beside him smiling. Once again, she took his hand and did not let go. She did not seem angry but he could see that she wanted to talk to him about what had happen. She wanted to understand and he could not blame her. He smiled being very happy as he had not been for a long time. He wanted to see that smile on her face too more often. He knew only one thing could help it. He should no longer hide behind his fear of the killer. He should learn to embrace life to the fullest. He intended to do just that.

At the moment, he was spending some time with the older couple. He learnt to live the holidays with joy. For years he had not celebrated Christmas. Teresa tried in vain to invite him to join her in this celebration. This year, he did not regret inviting her. It was good giving her a happy Christmas. It made him happy too. Finally, it was a good thing she did not go to see her brothers. It was unfortunate. She was so looking forward to having Christmas with them. However, it gave them the opportunity to have that serious discussion they both so wanted and needed.

- "What will you do this afternoon?" Duncan asked while turning to Patrick.

- "I thought about going into town," he replied. "I have shopping to do."

- "And you Teresa?" Duncan inquired.

- "I was going to the garage to get an update on my vehicle. I changed my mind and so I'll stay here. Timmy already gave me the update on my vehicle. So why would I want to go to some garage before my car is fixed?" Teresa said. "Besides the fire is warm and the book I was reading I still have not finished.

- "I'm going to take Patrick into town." Duncan announced.

- "That is good dear I will stay and keep Teresa company. You know that cold and I do not mix." Veronica sweetly said.

Patrick let out a belch.

- "Excuse me I think I will go back upstairs and complete my nap before we go to town. Veronica it was an excellent meal Thank you." Patrick said.

- "I'm a bit tired too I will go that way too. Thank you Veronica for such a lovely meal." Teresa said.

Together they climbed the stairs with their hands intertwined.

**-oooo-**

Getting into their room they both plopped on the bed. Patrick was out like a light. Teresa soon followed.

It was not until sometime later did they awake. Patrick wondered if Timmy was successful in retrieving that needed part? Teresa seemed deep in thought. They both needed to discuss things. Patrick seemed to think they had already done this discussion. Teresa assured him that it had not happened.

- "I think you believe your own dreams" Teresa said, remembering what had happen.

- "What did you say?" Patrick asked incredulously

- "You heard me…I tell you we have not had a discussion." Teresa said loudly.

- "We haven't?" Patrick asked looking very confused but in Teresa's eyes he looked very cute indeed.

- "No we haven't" Teresa say with a finality.

- "We did not talk in the living room by the fire?" Patrick asked remembering his dream.

- "No I was down in the living room alone! You on the other hand were sleeping up here. So there was no discussion!" Teresa said crossly.

- "No Discussion…? Ok Teresa I believe you but I swore we have talked about me moving in." Patrick said.

- "You moving in… to where exactly…?" Teresa asked totally bemused by his behavior and responses.

- "Oh so we did not discuss that?" Patrick asked still confused.

- "No Patrick we have not…" Teresa stated.

- "Well then we must discuss it now. Teresa you know I care about you…But I can not commit while he is out there." Patrick said. "I wish I could go further with you. I would like to offer you all that you deserve, but I can not."

- "I ask nothing of you. It's you I want, nothing more than that," she reassured him.

- "And this is the problem. I can not give myself completely to you. I can not promise you that I'll always be there. He is still out there Teresa. If he learns about us, he will take… you and I do not want that." Patrick stated.

- "I've already said that I can take care of myself" she said trying again to convince him. "You know I was already a target before you joined the CBI. Whether we are together or not, nothing will change that fact."

- "Teresa, I can not lose you too… You mean too much to me" he whispered while lowering his head.

- "Patrick look at me" she asked. He looked up then she said. "We will catch him, even though you doubt that will happen. For the record, I don't want you to attempt anything against him. The day you do that is the day when you would lose me."

Patrick sat silently as she had finished. He listened carefully but found he did not know what to say. She was right. She had been his target. He could no longer protect her if he was ever able to do so. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to think about everything. He loved her and she loved him too. They had spent some wonderful moments together. These were moments that he had not had for far too many years. He wanted to be able to live that again with her.

He opened his eyes and turned to Teresa with a big smile on his face. He put a hand on her cheek and put his lips on hers. He kissed her gently then pulled away gazing her eyes. He had just made his decision. He would give them a chance.

- "On one condition," He added.

- "Whatever you want, Patrick" She replied.

- "We will pay close attention and we will tell only the team." Patrick said.

- "Agreed I would want them to know." Teresa said.

- "And I'll move in with you" he finished.

- "What…? So this is where we have this discussion huh?" Teresa said finally clued in what he was talking about earlier.

- "I guess but you know as well as I do I love waking next to you. I could do this for the rest of my days. I know you love it as well. So living together is the only way that could happen." Patrick said.

Teresa had listened to his conditions and was in full agreement with him. They had to be careful not to take any risk. She would worry more for him because of this. It had been so long she lived alone. She did not know if she would succeed in getting this life together. She loved Jane more than anything and had been in love with him for years.

Could she live with him or stand to see him all day then go home with him? He was already hard to endure at work. Along with all his evil plans he made just to torment her. He made her life almost impossible. He was able to drive her mad with rage at least once an hour through out the day. She gazed at his face seeing the hope gradually diminish. It hurt to see him like that. She needed time to think about it. She could not give an answer yet. So she sat up on the bed and began to speak.

- "Listen Patrick, I can not answer you right now" she said quietly while taking his hand. "I need time to think about it. I promise you I'll give you an answer before we go back to Sacramento."

- "Teresa, I know this is an important decision. Please take as much time as you need." He said gazing at their entwined hands.

- "What do you think will it change us living together?" She asked.

- "Nothing will change, Teresa" he admitted honestly. "It will just calm my nerves."

- "It will calm your nerves? Do you think I was not worried all the time when I didn't know where you were for those 6 months? When I didn't know if you were okay or if you had problems then?" She exclaimed.

- "I…" Patrick started then Teresa interrupted.

- "No, Patrick let me finish. I was so worried about you. I was afraid every day. I prayed for you every day. I called you so many times. You never responded. Not once did you call to tell me you were ok." She paused to take a deep breath then continued. "I can neither tell you yes nor no to you. I'll need more time."

She did not want to hurt him. However, he did not think it would hurt her when he left without a word. He had not thought about what she would feel either. Now he wanted to live with her for reassurance? She did not know whether to laugh or be angry.

She got up off the bed then took a few steps before stopping in front of the window. Gazing into the storm it mirrored exactly her thoughts swirling and clashing. Thinking hard she came to believe that she may have been too hard on him. She might have been more diplomatic. The fact he said he wanted to calm his nerves made her react with such ferocity. She could not stop herself. She dared not face him. She was afraid to see the pain in his eyes.

Teresa felt Patrick approach her more than she could hear him. She stayed perfectly still. He placed a shaky hand on her shoulder with a hesitant gesture and that made her surrender. She turned abruptly then threw herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck then buried her face in his shoulder.

- "I'm sorry, Patrick. I should not have struck out that way. When you were gone I worried for your safety all the time. Even back then I knew I cared a lot about you and wanted no harm to you…Other than the harm I swore I would inflict." she whispered.

- "It is okay Teresa. Everything will be fine" he reassured her.

- "It is…" Teresa started to say but Patrick cut her off.

This was one time she was glad for his interruption.

- "I understand you, Teresa. It was very thoughtless of me to not consider your feelings. It is I who is sorry not you. You are totally blameless." He continued. "I left without saying anything. I had the mistaken opinion by not saying anything I protecting you. Now I understand and I will never do that again."

- "You did what you thought was right at the time, Patrick. You can not discount that your heart was in the right place." Teresa said burying her head deeper into his chest.

- "Yet my dear Teresa, it was not correct. I know that I hurt you deeply over my actions." Patrick whispered.

When he finished talking she could hear the thumping of his heart beat. She did not really blame him as much as she once did. She even understood why he did it. Even though, it still made her ill to think of it. She just wanted to make him understand that leaving her in the dark was not ever going to be a solution. Now, into his arms, she wanted to say yes to his proposal. She wanted to take him in her arms when desired, fall asleep and wake up with him. She wanted to kiss him when she wanted without fear.

She pulled back just enough to look up at him. He looked so guilty. He was cute when he looked contrite. She had to admit he looked cute and sexy anytime she saw him. So taking the bull by the horns, she stood on tiptoe then kissed him on his cheek, making him smile. She stepped back.

- "All of that is the past. Today, we start a new life. We erase the past and we create a future. I accept your proposal. I want the same things you want. But I still need more time to think. It is not a no. But I want you to know that you can come as often as you want." She said sealing the proposal with a kiss.

- "That is not what I want, but I'll go with that" he agreed with his eye glittering in the very low light.

He did not get exactly what he wanted, but at least, she gave him the right to come as often as he wanted. He knew she would change her mind eventually. He just had to be patient.

- "You should go, Duncan is waiting for you," Teresa said. " I'll be there when you come back."

Patrick kissed her again before they left the room to join the others downstairs. Then Duncan and Patrick took their jackets and went together to the city. Luckily for them, the weather was warmer that the car did not need to warm up too long. Soon they were on their way.

After the men had gone, Veronica and Teresa sat in the living room after being done cleaning. They discussed everything and nothing. They enjoyed each other company. Veronica was sort of a Mother Teresa had been craving. Veronica accepted Teresa as another Daughter.

While driving into the city, Duncan wanted to talk with Patrick without the women present. The drive gave him the perfect opportunity to broach the topic he wanted to speak to the younger man. He glanced over and saw that the Mentalist was still a bit tense.

- "So young man" he began. "Why are you not with that woman you seem to like a lot?"

- "It's complicated" said Patrick said while looking out the window.

- "That is what I understood. But if you love her, you should say it. Do not let her get away and find another man who will not be afraid of his feelings… you will regret it." Duncan pointed out.

- "She knows I care a lot about her. I told her" he assured. "There are so many complications to prevent our happiness. I'm afraid of losing her."

- "How could you lose her?" asked the man as they stopped to park.

The main shopping area was bustling with many people getting supplies during this brief respite in the bad weather. Patrick turned to look at the older man then spoke.

- "It's because of my past." Patrick said sadly.

Duncan realized that the discussion was closed. He would not learn any more. So he changed the subject.

- "What will you need here in town?" Duncan asked as they both exited the vehicle.

- "I need to find a gift for Teresa." He said. "I was unable to give her the one I picked out. It is still in Sacramento under her tree."

- "I am sure she will be delighted to receive it once you get back. So this gift do you have an idea of what it might be?" Duncan inquired since knowing what Patrick wanted he could direct them to the perfect store.

Otherwise, they would need to walk much further than needed. Though, he was not affected as much as Veronica by the cold. He still did not relish being in it more than necessary.

- "Not yet, Duncan, thank you for asking. I think I would find something that will catch my eye." Patrick said window shopping the various stores searching for that perfect gift.

- "I have no doubt about that Patrick." Duncan smiled as he enjoyed walking and speaking with the younger man.

Though, he hoped Patrick would make a selection soon. It would be good to get out of this cold.

* * *

**TBC****…**

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you liked this chapter. I am waiting to know what you think of it.**

**Until next time,**

_Sweety_


End file.
